love again?
by XxmidnightssexynessxX
Summary: Lucy is ignored. lissana kicks her off the team. will she ever believe in love again? can a certain shadow dragon slayer change that? stories will always be better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Sexy: Hey I'm here writing this awesome RoLu with CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1  
Laxus: Who the fuck is that?  
Sexy: Hey…Laxus? Where's Rouge and Lucy?  
Laxus: In heaven if ya know what I mean *winks and elbows lightly while smirking*  
Sexy: Hell yeah I do! *smirking*  
Laxus: XxmidnightssexynessxX doesn't own FT

Lucy's P.o.V  
Lucy: "Mira can I have this mission?"  
Mira: "But Lucy you've been going on solo missions for the past 6 months now! Don't you already have enough money? Why don't you go with somebody?"  
Lucy: "Mira please just mark the request!"  
Mira: "Fine, fine here!"  
Lucy: "Thank you. I'll be going now. Not that anyone really cares!"  
I ran to the train station. I looked at the request's location just skimming it. I didn't really look at it. I didn't even care about it. I got on the train, picked a booth and sat down. Someone else came in and asked if they can sit here. I said sure, not even bothering to look at them until they said "Oh my god I just asked to sit across from a Fairy!" It was then that I looked up.

Lucy: "Oh god and I said yes! I guess being alone for 6 months straight this is what you get. Lovely isn't it?"  
Rouge: "Wait you've been alone for 6 months straight? Why? Aren't Fairy Tail members supposed to have teams?"  
Lucy: "Yea supposedly. Until one person comes back from the dead…"  
"Attention all passengers we have arrived at Spyrus!"  
Lucy: "Well this is where I get off at! See ya later!"  
Frosh: "Fro thinks Fairy-san is lonely like Rouge-san…"  
Lucy: "Fairy-san is lonely..." And with that I left and I finally felt like looking at my request.  
Lucy: "Shit I better get on my way if I want to defeat Nataku!" (A/N: a made up guild)  
I knocked on the client's door  
Client: "Mushi? Mushi? Oh are you the mage from Fairy Tail? May I see your mark?"  
Lucy: "Yes I am and here it is." *shows guild mark*  
I just want to skip the boring part where he just explains where the guild is at so I can defeat them, though he did sound concerned that I was the only one.  
Lucy: "Well thank you kind sir I hope you wish me luck with my mission."  
Client: "I will."  
Then I left

~~time skip~~  
God! I'm in the middle of battle, brutally injured, when a shadowy figure appears and saves my life. I didn't get a good look of the man who saved my life, but I will always remember the day he did before I fell unconscious. I woke up in a mini hospital and I tried to get up, but a type of drip was attached to me, so I ripped them out which made the monitor beeping go faster, which made a red head came running in.  
Lucy: "Ezra! Why are you here?! Wait am I at the guild?! How the hell did I get here?!"

Sexy: Née Laxus are Lucy and Rouge done in heaven yet?  
Laxus: Ya they are just refreshing up…..in the shower… TOGETHER!  
Sexy: Oh my fucking god are they EVER gonna stop?!


	2. Chapter 2

(ok im not planning this to be here in the story just a notice for u shadow-sama! you can add your character where ever u want in the chat corner! you can also change the characters responses to match up with yours you can even change my responses too!*when your done doing that please delete this message so I don't forget about it and accidently post it! thank you!* remember this is your personal notice! and also your going to be doing the disclaimer!)

sexy heyy im back again but this time you get to meet the person!

laxus: huh blondie again.. just like last chapter. WHO THE FUCKING IS THAT!

lucy: nee laxus don't be so mean!

rouge yea lucy-san is the author of the story after all...

lucy: rouge! you can just call me lucy! rouge do the disclaimer! ... AND IF YOU SAY 'NOT INTERESTED' THEN ILL HAVE TO FUCKING GET MINERVA ON YOU!

rouge: h-hai.. XxmidnightssexynessxX doesn't own FT if she did all of us would be dead right now...

sexy: why thank you lucy... *goes in emo corner*

preview: Lucy: "Ezra! Why are you here?! Wait am I at the guild?! How the hell did I get here?!"

LUCY P.O.V

ezra: "im here because you are at the guild, umm... some shadowy figure dropped you off who was it lucy? did anyone got with you?"

lucy: "ezra... I wish I knew myself he just... saved me I was in the middle of battling nataku by myself I was getting low on energy a guy came up to me and was about to punch me when... when he saved me... anyways thanks ezra ill be going now!" I tried to get off the bed and stand up I first I fell over back on the bed then I tried again I was able to walk but a bit wobbly... but I didn't care... I walked down stairs I felt everyone eyes on me so I hid my face with my hair ezra was behind me and gray and natsu where infront of me.

lucy: "FUCK! GRAY... NATSU... GET OUTTA MY WAY IM AM _NOT_ IN THE MOOD TO DEEL WITH YOU GUYS!"

natsu: "mood for w-what?"

gray: " you of course fuckstick!"

while they where fighting I snuck past them but... unfortunately for me I forgot about ezra so I felt a cold, hard, metal, heavy hand on my shoulder I felt like I shrunk a bit...

lucy: "e-ezra... uhh ill buy you 10 strawberry cakes from your favorite place... if you let me go.." I said with a dangerously low voice and of course it worked!

mira: " so lucy what happened to you? during the job?" with a smirk that said 'I told you so'

lucy: " god mira why do u always have to be right?! ok fine I went to the clients house blah blah blah all of that shit I eneterd the guild told them that I was here to capture them... got into battle by my self but the thing was... I had to fight nataku... I was brutally injured a guy came behind me and was about to punch me when he saved me..."

mira: " eeeee! who saved you! tell me! tell me!"

lucy: " mira please! honestly I don't know who saved me I just saw a shadow before I past out... ano... ill never forget the day he did or when even though I don't know him ill remember him... no im not in love mira I can see that all to familiar look in your eyes!"

ezra: " lucy we need to talk to you."

lucy: "oh my fu-"

natsu: "lucy please!"

lucy: " fine"

gray: " lucy... w-we are k-kiking you out of the t-team..."

lissana: "yea lucy your weak we don't need you."

lucy: "I-I understand... mira ill be going home... don't hurt them k?"

mira: " BUT LUCY THEY-"

lucy: "please mira.."

mira fine... see you tomorrow lucy"

I just waved to her trying to keep the tears threatning to fall as soon as I got out of the guild doors and they shut I ran... I don't know where to but when I stopped I was in a dark alleyway

"well, well what do we have here? a pretty young weakling fairy! imam have some fun tonight!"

he grabed me from behind I reached for my keys they wherent there shit! I left them in the infirmary! I was defenceless now... I tried calling for loke but he woudnt come to save me.. nobodt can not this time... I was punched the the face and knocked out...

ROUGES P.O.V

I was walking whe ni smelly the oh so familiar smell of blood it was Lucy's blood! how much trouble is she gonna get into?! first the nataku guild now this but somethings different... I smelled another persons sent too why was she with a drunk guy? I ra into the alley where she was I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight infront of me... lucy was tied up hanging on a hook attached to the wall... _naked... _she was also beat up pretty bad I guess the guy didn't hear me coming_ so _I attacked him for doing this to_ my _lucy...

##############

sexy poor rouge k bye im tired so no chat corner today SORRY!


End file.
